


Toy

by charivari



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromedome. Rewind. And their new toy. Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined Chromedome, Rewind and a massive vibrating spike. So I wrote it XD 
> 
> And yeah I could totally see Rewind dragging Chromedome into a sex shop XD

The toy had been Rewind's idea. His spike was too small to satisfy Chromedome. Chromedome had disagreed but he wanted to make Rewind happy. That was why he was currently on his hands and knees, hissing static as Rewind slowly worked the large vibrating spike into his valve. He should have told Rewind to get a smaller size. The spike had been modeled on a heavy duty mech like Magnus and Chromedome was in exquisite agony.

"R-r-rewind," he stuttered, knuckles scraping the berth helplessly.

"Just a few more inches," Rewind's voice was steady, loving, "You're doing really well Domey."

Chromedome groaned at he felt the spike push in further, vibrating against his internal circuitry. 

"There," he could hear the smile in Rewind's voice, "It's all in."

"Thank P-primus!" 

Chromedome didn't think he could last much longer.

"Wait," Rewind cried, "Not yet Domey. I want to watch from the front."

Chromedome did his best to hold off climax as the smaller mech climbed over him. He knelt in front Chromedome, red light signalling he was recording. It wasn't the first time he'd filmed this type of home movie. 

Chromedome would gently tease him about being a pervert later. Right now he couldn't form words.

Rewind had no trouble,

"You look so beautiful Domey," he said tenderly, "Overload for me."

Chromedome overloaded almost instantaneously. He slumped on the berth, face buried in Rewind's lap. 

"Well that was hot," the small mech chuckled.

Chromedome groaned. The spike was still vibrating inside him, causing him to twitch. He felt Rewind wriggle out beneath him. He climbed back to his previous position and removed the spike, much to Chromedome's relief.

"Shanix well spent," he heard Rewind say.

"Hmm," Chromedome rolled on his back and stretched out comfortably.

After a moment Rewind joined him, sprawled across his chest.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> You might be saying "Hey where's Rewind's overload?" I'm sure Chromedome will get to that later, once he's recovered. Plus Rewind gets off on getting Domey off :3


End file.
